el tiempo después de ti
by gatitasam
Summary: muchas memorias, muchos recuerdos y un amor olvidado...que pasa cuando después de un año Edward regresa a forks pero de la mano de alguien que no es Bella..un accidente, una perdida de memoria y el renacer de un amor olvidado...todo x amor...tragedyXlove
1. Chapter 1

_Ho0o0o0la jaja este es una nueva historia que de un dia al otro se me ocurrio espero que les guste y perdon por no acualizar amor&razón lo haré pronto se los prometo..._

_dedicatoria: para unas amigas muy queridas, taaniahcullen y shirleycat ...__Aquella noche era la más oscura que alguna vez había visto, eran mis esperanzas, mi corazón, mis sueños, mi todo; la herida que había pretendido curar se había abierto, pero más onda y más dolorosa aún…pero sabía que básicamente era mi culpa por haber creído que todo volvería a ser como antes de que todo pasara, simplemente fue otra batalla perdida, otra vez mi corazón volvió a sufrir por él…_

* * *

El tiempo después de ti...

"Solo basta con saber que en algún lado estás bien"

_Todo comenzó cuando lo conocí, era perfecto, adoraba todo de él y por alguna razón él me amaba también. Simplemente creí que había encontrado a mi otra mitad, mi príncipe…. Mi todo. Desde que nos habíamos conocido todo era perfecto, mi vida estaba completa, ya no me sentía sola._

_Sabía que él me amaba, siempre me lo decía y me lo demostraba, en ese entonces no me hubiera imaginado que algún día lo perdería, no quería ni pensarlo, no podía eran un dolor enorme tan solo imaginarlo. Lo amaba demasiado._

_Pero ahora que todo había acabado, que mi vida había desmoronado y que mi corazón había desaparecido, ya nada tenía sentido, nada me importaba, no sentía nada y todo por un mal entendido, todo porque nadie quería vernos junto. Todo había terminado, todo…._

_Ya había pasado un año desde la última vez que lo había visto. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Todos los días lo recordaba, pero temía que ya no lo volviera a ver. Pensé que si en estos momentos él era feliz, aunque él sea con otra persona, sin mí, yo sería feliz sabiendo que él esta bien, nada me importaba solo que él fuera feliz._

Era una mañana tranquila, pero vacía, sabía que él me faltaba. Preparé mis cosas y me arreglé para ir al instituto. Era invierno y hacía un poco de frío por lo cual me puse un saco color negro que me quedaba muy bien, pero era aquel saco que Edward me había regalado en mi cumpleaños. _Edward..._ su nombre hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido, que mi respiración se cortara y que el agujero de mi pecho me doliera.

Suspiré y salí de mi habitación, vivía en la casa de Charlie, mi padre. Él había aceptado que yo viviera con él ya que mi madre, Reneé, se había vuelto a casar y yo había decidido ir a vivir con Charlie.

Luego de desayunar recogí mis cosas y me puse en camino hacia el instituto en mi camioneta. Al llegar a el aula me encontré con Ángela, una de mis mejores amigas, con quien pasaba la mayoría del tiempo. Ella siempre estuvo apoyándome y consolándome con todo lo que había ocurrido con Edward.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo fuimos a nuestro sitio de siempre, pero me di cuenta de que la mayoría de mis compañeros estaban amontonándose cerca de una mesa, pero no le di mucha importancia hasta que escuché su nombre…aquel por el cual moría, aquel por el cual yo vivía…

Volteé mi cabeza y mi corazón se detuvo al encontrarme con esos ojos verdes los cuales tanto amaba y me observaban cuidadosamente, no podía creerlo_….Edward …._

Había vuelto pero para mi sorpresa alguien junto a él, con una sonrisa y cogida de su mano.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia y como ya saben si les gustó solo dejen un review y diganme que tal les pareció..jaja besos al estilo cullen att: sam


	2. Capt2 el regreso

_Volteé mi cabeza y mi corazón se detuvo al encontrarme con esos ojos verdes los cuales tanto amaba y me observaban cuidadosamente, no podía creerlo….Edward …._

_Había vuelto pero para mi sorpresa alguien junto a él, con una sonrisa y cogida de su mano._

Sentía como esos ojos esmeralda me traspasaban con la mirada, aquella mirada que conocía tanto, aquella que amaba tanto. La chica que iba de su mano me observaba con reproche y Edward como siempre se veía como un dios griego, mis recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia.

Poco a poco Edward, quien no dejaba de mirarme, comenzó a acercarse más a donde Ángela y Yo estábamos, pero la muchacha quien estaba a su lado me miró con furia, apretó la mano de Edward, no le dejó avanzar y de sin aviso se abalanzó sobre Edward besándolo apasionadamente. Después de unos momentos Edward se separó de ella y me miró con ansiedad pero simplemente se dejó llevar por la chica quien lo besó de nuevo.

Me levanté e inmediatamente y salí de la cafetería, miré de regreso y pude ver que él musitó mi nombre y me miró con dolor mientras me alejaba. Sentí muchas ganas de llorar, me dolió saber que Edward ya me había olvidado.

Me dirigí al aula de clases, recogí mis cosas y me acerqué al parqueadero del instituto. Silenciosas y gruesas lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas y mientras caminaba escuché una voz familiar llamándome.

-¡Bella! Bella, por favor espera.- Ángela corría a través del parqueadero hasta llegar donde estaba. Al ver que estaba llorando se acercó a mí y sin decir una palabra me abrazó mientras yo empecé a llorar descontroladamente.

-Yo.. yo-s-solo..solo necesito estar sola- era cierto, no era de las personas que lloraban en púbico y necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos, por lo cual decidí regresar a casa.

-Pero Bella…- respondió Ángela con cierta preocupación.

-No te preocupes Ang. Estaré bien solo necesito aire fresco- le interrumpí y antes de que dijera algo más me dirigí a mi camioneta, volteé a ver y le grité un -estaré bien Ángela, te llamo luego- Encendí mi camioneta y manejé hasta mi casa.

Al llegar a casa corrí directamente a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me recliné sobre ella mientras lloraba descontroladamente y dejaba que todo el sufrimiento que había guardado este tiempo por fin salió y no sé cuánto tiempo lloré hasta que noté el suave suelo de madera en las rodillas y luego en las palmas de mis manos, y al fin, apretando contra la piel de mi mejilla. La oleadas de dolor, que apenas me habían rozado hasta ese momento, se alzaron y barrieron mi mente, hundiéndome con su fuerza mientras me dejaba llevar por la inconsciencia mientras pensaba en lo que él me había prometido alguna vez…

_0o0o0o0Flashback0o0o0o0_

_-sabes que nunca nada ni nadie me podrán separar de ti- y seguido de esto me besó con una dulzura infinita como lo hacía siempre. Se separó unos cuántos milímetros de mi y musitó contra mis labios- Te amo Bella, eres lo más importante para mí,- me volvió a besar- Te…a…mo.-_

_-Edward yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré… te amo demasiado- lo decía de corazón. _

_Aquella noche fue la primera vez que estuve con Edward que finalmente le entregaba todo mi ser, que fui suya en todos los sentidos y completamente. Edward me trató con mucha delicadeza y en cada caricia, en cada beso me demostraba todo su amor. Sus suaves manos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo junto con sus labios. Todo el amor que sentía por él se lo demostré y mientras uníamos nuestras almas en una sola, nos susurrábamos promesas de amor…._

Promesas que en ese tiempo pensé que serían eternas…

Promesas que pensé que él cumpliría…

Mientras todas esas memorias y recuerdos volvían a mí el dolor se incrementaba y poco a poco me sumí en la inconsciencia y me quedé dormida en el piso de mi habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

ho0o0ola perdon x no haber actualizado en muxo tiempo, pero prometo ya no demorarme tanto ;D jaajajaj akii esta un nuevo cap espero q les guste...

* * *

Desperté a media noche confundida, con un gran dolor de cabeza pero sobre todo con un agujero en el corazón…._Edward _… Porque tuvo que regresar? No lo comprendía pero lo que si sabía era que volverlo a ver me había causado demasiado daño, todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos volvieron a mi mente cuando lo vi y revivieron aquel pasado tan hermoso y doloroso que nunca volvería.

Me levanté y para no seguir pensando en eso traté de distraerme escuchando música, pero nada lograba alejar su rostro de mi pensamiento. Al cabo de hora y media al ver que mi "distracción" no servía de nada decidí volver a dormir, mañana, mañana sería un nuevo día. Pude contemplar su rostro mientras me dejaba vencer por el sueño.

**.EPOV. **

Sinceramente no sabía que estaba haciendo en este avión, bueno sí lo sabía, me encontraba acompañando a Tanya a visitar a sus primas y el resto de su familia a Forks, no es que no me lleve bien con su familia, sino era el hecho de que regresar a Forks sería algo muy duro y no quería recordar todo lo que había vivido ahí.

Como estaría Bella? Una parte de mi ser quería volver y buscarla hacerle saber que aunque había pasado mucho tiempo no me había olvidado de ella, pero la otra parte de mi ser no quería volverla a ver para no causarnos más daño y seguir con mi vida al lado de Tanya. A Tanya la conocí en Seattle su padre Eleazar era compañero de trabajo de mi padre Carlisle y ellos nos habían presentado, desde que la conocí formamos una hermosa amistad y poco a poco llegue a enamorarme de ella, aunque nada de lo que sentía por Tanya se comparaba con el incondicional e irracional amor que sentía por Bella, pero sabía que debía seguir con mi vida y olvidarme de ella.

Hace un año mi familia y yo decidimos mudarnos a Seattle ya que a Carlisle le habían trasladado al Hospital General de Seattle y también por las facilidades de estudio para mi y mis hermanos Emmet y Alice. Cuando recibí la noticia mi ser estuvo en conflicto ya que no quería alejarme de Bella por nada del mundo pero tampoco podía alejarme de mi familia. La decisión fue la más difícil que había tomado pero no podía hacer nada por evitar mi partida y me costó demasiado despedirme de Bella alegando que ella encontraría a alguien mejor, que yo no la merecía y que no quería hacerla pasar por una relación a larga distancia, ella trató de hacer hasta lo imposible por comprenderme y sabía que al alejarme de ella nuestros corazones estaban siendo destrozados pero no podíamos hacer nada, ella debía seguir con su vida y yo con la mía.

Desperté de mis ensoñaciones y al mirar por la ventana me di cuenta que ya estábamos por aterrizar.

- Tanya, amor despierta ya casi llegamos- traté de despertarla, ella se encontraba dormida sobre mi hombro, deposité un suave beso en su frente y ella lentamente abrió los ojos. No podía negarlo Tanya era una mujer muy hermosa, sentía algo muy especial por ella y me he sentido feliz a su lado durante estos cinco meses que he estado con ella.

Al aterrizar y salir del aeropuerto sus familiares ya nos esperaban y fuimos bien recibidos, después de los saludos nos dirigimos a la casa de sus tíos.

-Vas a ver mi amor que te va a encantar la casa y te vas a llevar bien con mis primas Irina y la pequeña Kate-me dijo y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-Claro preciosa vamos a pasar muy bien- le dije con mucho animo ya que me emocionaba conocer por fin a sus primas y al resto de su familia.

Al llegar a la casa nos instalamos y como era muy tarde decidimos ir a dormir. Me encontraba en mi habitación recostado tratando de dormir cuando de pronto escuché que la puerta de la habitación se abría y vi como Tanya entraba sigilosamente, me acomodé para que ella pudiera recostarse conmigo y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Amor no puedo dormir, me hacías falta, me dejas dormir contigo?- dijo mientras me sonreía y se acurrucaba en mis brazos.

- Claro mi preciosa sabes que me encanta dormir a tu lado- le di un beso y la acomodé entre mis brazos mientras ella poco a poco caía dormida.

-ah, por cierto amor me podrías acompañar mañana a recoger a Kate cuando salga de la escuela y de paso ir por Irina también? Quiero sorprenderlas, me acompañas?-

-Claro amor en que colegio?- quería asegurarme de no ir al instituto ya que con la suerte que tengo me encontraría con alguna de las amigas de Bella o con ella mismo, y no sabría qué hacer si vuelvo a verla.

-En el instituto de Forks, gracias amor- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormida.

Hay no, no quería volver al instituto ya que muchas cosas y recuerdos volverían a mi mente y si la volvía a ver? Cómo reaccionaría yo? Me reconocería? Trataría de ir tras ella? No, no puedo hacer eso definitivamente no, nunca podría hacerle daño a Tanya, pero que haría yo si la volviera a ver, volver a ver a Bella, volver a recordar todo. Fui pensando en ella y recordándola y sin darme cuenta me estaba quedando dormido y solo su nombre ocupaba mi mente en esos momentos

.._Bella_….


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

-amor ya estas listo?- me pregunto Tanya desde el otro lado d la puerta.

-Si, ya mismo salgo- respondí mientras terminaba d acomodarme la camiseta. Hoy iba a acompañar a Tanya al instituto de Forks para ir a visitar a sus primas, por una parte me sentía feliz de volver a mi antiguo instituto y poder reencontrarme con viejos amigos y pasar un buen rato con Tanya, pero… por otra parte me sentía nervioso sin saber si volvería a ver a Bella allí.

Salimos de la casa en rumbo al instituto y mientras conducía Tanya iba comentándome sobre que haríamos los próximos cinco días, pero yo iba concentrado en mis pensamientos y estaba muy nervioso conforme llegábamos al instituto.

Al llegar Tanya me jaló hacia la cafetería que era hora del almuerzo, llegamos y nos encontramos con Irina y sus amigas, Tanya felizmente se puso a conversar con ellas mientras yo buscaba con la mirada a Bella, reconocí entre toda esa gente a algunos de mis amigos que se acercaron amablemente a saludar conmigo pero la persona que más quería ver no llegaba.

Pasaron cinco largos minutos cuando las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y pude verla, _Bella_ en ese momento dejó de importarme todo el mundo que se encontraba alrededor de nosotros, mi mente solo se concentraba en ella tan hermosa como siempre mis recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia, cuando la vi me quedé sin aliento, mi corazón palpitaba como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, cuando la vi caí en cuenta que nunca había dejado de amarla, pero con ese pensamiento vino la culpa, como podía pensar en ella estando con Tanya.

Ligeramente sentí el roce de la mano de Tanya junto a la mía y vi como Bella me observaba con la misma intensidad que yo a ella. El agarre de Tanya se hizo más fuerte y me percaté que ella también observaba a Bella pero con reproche, Bella la miró a ella, luego a mí y por último nuestras manos unidas.

-Irina, ella es la tal Bella verdad?- pude escuchar preguntar a Tanya sobre Bella con arrogancia en la voz, de repente giró mi rostro y me besó con mucha pasión. Qué podía hacer yo? No podía alejarla porque eso sin duda la lastimaría, le devolví el beso pero no con muchos ánimos.

Al separarse de mi voltee la vista hacia Bella con mucha ansiedad ya que no quería que ella viera eso.

-Edward hazme caso! – y sentí como Tanya volvía a presionar sus labios sobre los míos, me rendí y me dejé guiar esperando que Bella no estuviera viendo en nuestra dirección.

Después de ese beso pude ver como Bella me veía con mucho dolor en su mirada, tomó sus cosas y salió precipitadamente de la cafetería. En ese momento algo en mí se rompió al ver como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, me levanté y susurré su nombre con la patética esperanza de que ella volviera.

Me giré hacia Tanya y sus amigas.

-Por qué hiciste eso?- Le pregunté con reproche en la voz.

-hacer qué amor?- puso una mirada inocente y de nuevo la culpa me embargó. –Solamente te besé amor, que tiene de malo eso?-

-olvidalo..- le respondí, suspiré y no pude evitar pensar en cómo estaría Bella en estos momentos.

Mi mente y mi corazón estaban en conflicto porque al volver a verla todo lo que sentía por ella hacía poner en duda lo que sentía por Tanya y eso me hacía sentir culpable, jamás quisiera herir a Tanya porque de verdad la quiero, aunque….a Bella la seguía amando….

* * *

ho0o0la espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y ya saben que adoro los comentarios jajajaj ya saben cualquier sugerencia o lo que sea delen al botoncito verde ;D jajajaja besos gatita sam


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Desperté en la mañana con un gran dolor de cabeza y con mucho sueño, pero lo más importante, desperté con una sensación de vacío en mi pecho, recordé todo lo que había pasado ayer.

Para suerte mía hoy era sábado y en la condición que estaba lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarme en casa todo el día, ya que si volvía a verlo no sabría cómo reaccionar y el agujero en mi pecho dolería mucho más.

Bajé a la cocina y me encontré con Charlie.

-Buenos días hija, como amaneciste?- preguntó mientras leía el periódico junto a su café.

-la verdad no muy bien padre, creo que pasaré todo el día en casa.-dije con un suspiro.

-eh, Bella creo que ya estás enterada de quiénes volvieron verdad?- bajó su periódico mientras me veía con preocupación.

-pues si ayer pude ver a Edward en el instituto- en el instante que dije su nombre sentí un apretón en el corazón. Charlie me miró con más preocupación, traté de sonreír pero fue inútil el intento.-estoy bien padre no te preocupes.-

-humm, está bien.- me dijo no muy convencido. - Hoy trabajaré hasta más tarde Bella, cuidate.-con esto se levantó y salió a trabajar mientras yo desayunaba trataba de pensar en qué haría hoy para estar ocupada y decidí hacer limpieza en toda la casa.

….3 horas después….

-Uffff!, listo terminé de limpiar los cuartos y la sala- dije mientras observaba toda la cas limpia y ordenada, de repente sentí gruñido en mi estomago.- hummm creo que es hora de ponerme a hacer el almuerzo.- me dirigí a la cocina pero caí en cuenta que la alacena estaba casi vacía asi que me dispuse a ir al supermercado a hacer compras.

Al llegar me puse a hacer las compras y como pensaba hacer lasagña de almuerzo estaba entretenida buscando los ingredientes necesarios.

Depués de buscar entre tantos pasillos encontré la pasta y eso era lo último que necesitaba, me dirigí a la caja y al pasar por la sección de congelados se me ocurrió comprar helado. Al llegar traté de decidirme entre tantos sabores y justo cuando cogí en tarro de helado de fresa para ponerlo en el coche, choqué contra alguien y el tarro se cayó, me agaché para recogerlo y una mano se posó sobre la mía.

-oh! Perdón lo lamento yo…- dijimos a la vez y en ese momento regresé la mirada al reconocer esa aterciopelada voz y sentí que me perdí en aquellos ojos esmeralda..


	6. Chapter 6 stay

_Hola a todos, pues aki les tengo un nuevo cap y le aconsejo que escuchen la cancion stay de miley cyrus que realmente me encantó y espero que les guste ;D

* * *

_

Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder  
I'm lonely here tonight

Al sentir su mano sobre la mía sentí una descarga eléctrica, que me hizo revivir aquella época en la cual nuestras manos siempre pasaban unidas. No, no podía ser él. Por qué precisamente tenía que haberme chocado con él, me levante pero procuré no regresar a ver sus ojos porque sabía que si lo hacía me iba a perder en ellos.

-Bella..- susurro al reconocerme, su voz era una mezcla de nostalgia y sorpresa, como había extrañado escuchar mi nombre en sus labios.

_Lost here in this moment  
And time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side_

Muy a mi pesar levanté la mirada y pude verlo, solo así me di cuenta que realmente ningún recuerdo pudo nunca hacerle justicia, mi corazón saltó al verlo tan alto, guapo, su cabello desordenado, pero aun conservando aquella mirada tierna que me robaba el aliento.

_Oh, oh I miss you  
Oh, oh I need you_

-Yo… lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba.- Sabía que no podía estar cerca de él, me dolía, lo extrañaba demasiado y con cada segundo que pasaba mi corazón iba desenterrando todos los recuerdos que había guardado.

Me giré y comencé a caminar alejándome con cada paso del dueño de mi corazón, a quién quería engañar si nunca deje de amarlo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, solo que tenía que entender que Edward había ya encontrado a alguien más y la amaba.

_And I love you more  
Than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday_

-Bella, espera! – lo escuché decir mientras me iba alejando pero no regresé a ver.

_Say you love me more  
Than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home  
I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay  
I will stay_

Llegué a la caja, pagué todo me dirigí hacia mi coche, guarde todo, no quería pensar en nada porque dolía y de repente pude escucharlo, por un segundo mi respiración se cortó al girarme y sentir aquellos brazos alrededor mío.

**EPOV**

No, sí, talvez…. Mi mente luchaba contra mi corazón y mi razón mientras veía como Bella se alejaba no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad otra vez y me decidí, solo por esta vez iba a dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, mi corazón que gritaba su nombre.

_Well I try to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God I'm torn apart inside_

Dejé todo lo que necesitaba comprar a un lado sin importarme y salí corriendo buscando a Bella llegué al parqueadero y ahí la ví, mi milagro personal, mi Bella..

_I look up at the stars  
Hoping you're doing the same  
Somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say:_

-Bella!- grité a la distancia, continué corriendo y al llegar a su lado ella volteó pude ver en sus ojos tristeza, no me pude contener y por solo una vez en mi vida dejé de pensar con la cabeza. La envolví en mis brazos mi cuerpo reconoció el suyo, se amoldó al suyo y respiré su aroma que me hacía perder la cabeza.

Oh_, Oh, I miss you  
Oh, Oh, I need you._

Si fuera por mí jamás la soltaría extrañaba tenerla así, abrazada.

_I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would chose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold on to  
My heart would stop without... you..._

-Mi Bella- susurré con suavidad y sentí sus brazos correspondiendo a mi abrazo y ella apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho, mi corazón deseó más que nada en el mundo quedarme así con ella. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa alegría con un gesto tan simple que solo Bella podía darme.

_I love you more  
Than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm comin' home.  
I'll be coming home  
And if you ask I will stay  
I will stay  
I will stay.._

* * *

_Y ya saben para el prox capitulo necesito reviews si les gustó, alguna sugerencia o un saludo xD jaja denle al botoncito verde! muak! _

_besos _

_-gatitasam-_


	7. Chapter 7 promises

Un nuevo cap espero que les guste ;D este cap es dedicado mi hermanita y mi prima que entre bromas y risas me acompañaron mientras escribia esto espero que algún día lean todo esto.

* * *

-Mi Bella- susurré con suavidad y sentí sus brazos correspondiendo a mi abrazo y ella apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho, mi corazón deseó más que nada en el mundo quedarme así con ella. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa alegría con un gesto tan simple que solo Bella podía darme.

BPOV

-Mi…mi Edward-susurré mientras me apegaba más a él y cerraba mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos abrazados ni me interesaba, el tenerlo así no se comparaba con nada; ese simple gesto hacía que me sintiera en paz. Algo que siempre supe era que estar con Edward a mi lado me daba una paz infinita y mucha felicidad.

Me encontraba divagando en mis pensamientos y disfrutando de aquel momento, pude escuchar su corazón que se acompasaba al mío me sentía completa con él, hasta que un molesto ruido me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-aló? Tanya?-contestó su molesto celular pero en ningún momento aflojó su agarre de mi- Si, lamento la demora pero me encontré con Emmett de camino al mercado y…- regresó a verme y me sonrió tímidamente-… y voy a quedarme platicando con él, llegaré un poco más tarde, adiós- le correspondí a su sonrisa débilmente, guardó su celular y de mala gana se separó unos centímetros de mí.

-Bella, me permites un momento necesito hablar contigo.- dijo y tomó mi mano mientras la acariciaba suavemente con su pulgar.

- Edward, yo..yo.. no creo que tenemos nada de qué hablar- traté de alejarme de él pero sostuvo mi mano y me impidió hacerlo.

-Por favor Bella- me rogó susurrando mientras enterraba su rostro entre mi cabello.

-De acuerdo- y dicho eso me llevó caminado hacia un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca del mercado, llegamos y mi corazón se estrujó al ver que Edward me conducía al que años antes había sido nuestro árbol aquel lugar que fue testigo de nuestro primer beso, aquel lugar mágico para mí y mis recuerdos.

…_.FLASHBACK… _

_-Edward ni siquiera te atrevas!- reía mientras corría alejándome de Eddy que me perseguía con un balde de agua en venganza ya que Alice y yo le habíamos jugado una broma a él y a Emmett lanzándoles un gran balde de agua mientras practicaban fútbol. Alice había caído en manos de Emmett y él la había metido a la pequeña fuente que se encontraba a mitad del parque y Edward tenía la misma idea de venganza conmigo._

_-te voy a atrapar Bella! No corras! Me la debes!- reía y estaba a punto de alcanzarme, y tuve una idea, salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Alice y Emmett, pude ver como discutían fue muy gracioso ya que la manicura de Alice se había arruinado y se encontraba furiosa con Emmett que estaba pidiendo perdón desesperado y temeroso. _

_Era muy gracioso, y vi como Edward cada vez se acercaba más hasta que estuvo a punto de atraparme y salté en el momento preciso para que chocara con Emmett que se encontraba atrás mío y cayeron los dos al agua pero por desgracia él había alcanzado a atrapar mi mano e hizo que yo también cayera a la fuente. Todos reíamos alegremente._

_-Oh! Bella ahora si me la pagas jajajajajaja- Eddy se levantó y me dirigió una mirada muy maléfica y no atiné a más que salir corriendo de nuevo, esta vez Edward corrió más velozmente y me alcanzó justo a la altura de aquel árbol, los dos tropezamos un caímos y terminé justo debajo de él. _

_Nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas, los dos mojados y reíamos, levanté la mirada y pude ver como me observaba fijamente, en ese momento me perdí en aquellos ojos color esmeralda y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba mientras él acercó su rostro lentamente al mío y sentí como nuestros labios se rozaron tiernamente, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. _

_Sentir sus labios rozando a los míos fue la mejor sensación que pude experimentar, era cálido, tierno y con mucho amor…nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente, mi corazón estaba desbocado y aquel beso me hizo darme cuenta de algo muy importante, amaba a Edward, él había sido mi mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo y sabía que sentía algo por él pero ese beso me hizo darme cuenta que lo que sentía por él era mucho más fuerte que una amistad, era amor, amor que nos demostramos el uno por el otro en aquel primer beso, nuestro primer beso…_

…_End of flashback…_

_Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al recordar aquello, añoraba tanto esos días. Llegamos a aquel árbol y nos sentamos los dos, Edward tomó una de mis manos y la apretó contra su rostro delicadamente._

_-No tienes idea de cómo te extrañé- al escuchar eso mi corazón se partió.-Bella tengo tantas cosas que explicarte pero no se por dónde empezar, lo único que sé es que aun recuerdo la promesa que te hice al marcharme.- _

_- Edward no tienes que explicarme nada y la verdad no se si quiero oírlo- dije mientras retiraba mi mano de su rostro, tenía que parar esto.- He visto que has hecho tu vida con alguien más y te veo muy contento, no pienso reclamarte nada ya que lo que quedó atrás, es historia antigua y lo nuestro… aunque me cueste aceptarlo es pasado.- lo dije de corazón no quería que él se sintiera culpable por estar con alguien más porque cuando nos despedimos nos juramos amarnos siempre y si volviéramos a vernos volveríamos a estar juntos._

_-Se que prometimos muchas cosas, pero eso fue en el pasado ahora los dos tenemos nuestras vidas hechas y …- iba a continuar hablando cuando él colocó un dedo sobre mis labios._

_- No hubo ni un solo día en que dejaba de pensarte, de amarte Bella- me lo dijo con el corazón reflejado en su mirada._

_-Pero Edward aquellas promesas fueron hechas hace mucho tiempo y comprendo que ahora ya no sea lo mismo- rebatí y sentí como mi corazón se partía.- puede que para ti sí pero para mí, ya no es lo mismo- eso terminó en partir mi alma- y no sé porqué estamos hablando de esto realmente, tengo que irme- me levanté cuidadosamente, y comencé a caminar._

_mentí si! Mentí y aquellas palabras fueron demasiado dolorosas pero no quería que él volviera conmigo solo porque se sienta obligado por la promesa, él tenía a alguien más y yo no quería arruinar eso. _

_Escuché como Edward corrió atrás mío y al alcanzarme me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia él. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron y mi respiración se aceleró al ver que su rostro quedó a milímetros del mío._

_-No me hagas esto Bella, no mientas- sentí su aliento acariciar mi piel y automáticamente mis ojos se cerraron.- Sabes que lo nuestro es demasiado fuerte como para olvidar aquellas promesas, sé que este no es un buen momento pero no me interesa, sé que tengo a alguien más pero eso jamás me impidió dejar de amarte.-Bella por favor no me mientas.- lo sentí más cerca aún y colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, abrí los ojos y me topé con su intensa mirada.- Solo por este momento déjate llevar por lo que siente tu corazón.-_

_Y con eso junté nuestros labios en una danza suave, rítmica, apasionada, tierna; nuestros labios se reconocían después de tanto tiempo, se acoplaban perfectamente me perdí en ese momento, me sentí plena, completa y mi corazón volvió a estar completo, sé que solo Edward podía sostener mi corazón completo como si nunca se hubiera roto, como si todos estos meses que había pasado sufriendo por él y sin él hubiera sido solo una terrible pesadilla. Ahora no me importaba nada más que aquel hombre dejé de pensar en todo solo me concentré en nuestros labios, en él, él único a quien realmente había amado y que ahora me tenía entre sus brazos. Edward.. mi Edward. _

* * *

reviews! reviews! reviews! jajaja denle al botoncito verde si quieren un nuevo cap! ;D gracias a todos y quiero que sepan que los adoro! besos samii.


End file.
